The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zancetopicsun’.
The new Celosia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and uniform Celosia plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Celosia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Celosia hybrida ‘Zancetopicyel’, not patented. The new Celosia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Zancetopicyel’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands on May 24, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since Jun. 28, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.